List of Insignificant Characters
Several objects in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared videos can be considered characters, however there isn't enough information on them for an entire wiki page. Most of these characters are simply objects which were given faces by the creators for no apparent reason. These characters are silent, and their sentience and/or inclusion in the episode they are in isn't significant to the video or song. Appears in Episode 1 Square Based Pyrmind Square based pyrmind appears in the pan zoom scene before the main characters are shown. It is red square based pyrmind with eyes. Silly faced orange The silly faced orange is a regular but the sketchbook sees an orange with a silly face walking along and smiling at them. This is demonstrated using an animation. Clouds The clouds are regular clouds but the Sketchbook manipulates the puppets to see "a cat, a hat, a man with a baseball cap, a dog, a frog, a ladder leaning on a log". Film Equipment The film equipment appear when the scheme changes to an animation film set. It includes a clapper board, a microphone and a deck chair. Appears in Episode 2 Rat When the puppets learn about the Victorian times, a rat can be seen running behind the person covered in slime. There is also a building called "Rat Meat & Sons" in the background. It is possible that the rat is Ratty. Old Trees The old trees are used by Tony in the Victorian forest to teach the puppet what happens over time. The trunk of the first trees is picked up by the Yellow Guy who notices that it has circles inside and a sad looking face. The second tree is seen when Tony points an older trees that is shriveling and dying. It also has a face. The Moon and Sun The moon and sun appear in the forest when Tony teaches the puppet that time can be told using the moon and sun. The moon turns around as he says his line revealing the Sun on the other side. As the sun is revealed the time is changed from night to day. Eypytion The eyption is an ancient eyption pharaoh that turns into a video game controller. They appear on the time line. Old Man The old man appears on the timeline when Yellow Guy mentions that he has died but he is interrupted by Tony talking about how create future technology will be. He is lying in a Coffin in the Timeline. Monitor Tony points to the monitor to distract the Yellow Guy from the face that the old man has died and the transition to lesson on time being about modern technology. It has a one-eyed face. Book The book only appears for a frame or two. It is green appears when Duck Guy is using a strange machine. Appears in Episode 3 Flies Flies surround the chicken from the chicken picnic because the chicken is raw. Butterfly The butterfly appears when the main characters are about to have a chicken picnic. Duck Guy mistakes for a "pesty bee" and kill it using a swatter. This upsets the Yellow Guy and causes him to run away. The Sun The sun makes a brief appearance when Yellow Guy and Shringnold are riding on the cloud. Unlike the sun in episode 2, it has extended rays. Rainbow The Rainbow maes an appearance along with the Sun when Yellow Guy and Shringnold are riding the cloud. It does not contain the colour green, which could be a reference to it not being a creative colour. Creepy Clouds The Creepy Clouds watch over Yellow Guy and Shrignold and his friends. Unlike the happier Cloud, these clouds are not animated and do not sing. Crab The crab is Furry Boy's pet. Furry Boy seems to like him a lot. He declares that he loves him because he's a crab. Villagers The villagers appear in the story of Michael. They include a man, a woman and a dog. The woman is seen pointing and laughing at Michael. THe dog is seen barking at him. THe is just seen in the background. Yellow Guy's Heart Yellow Guy's heart appears when Shringnold tells him that "your heart beats hard like a big love drum, calling for your special one." Flied Man The Field Man burns Malcolm during the credits of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3. He appears very briefly at the of the credits. Appears in Episode 4 Cube The cube is yellow cube with a face that appears on the self in the Research Room Printer The printer prints a picture of Oats for Colin the Computer to demonstrate his "cleverness". Wires The Wires appear when Colin says that he is made out of buttons and wires and only appears briefly. It has a smiling face and says WIRES on it. Laptop The Laptop is owned by the main puppets and is used when the Red Guy says that they already have a computer. Colin says that it is great news and rambles on asking the puppets personal questions. Numbers In the Digital World there are multiple numbers floating around that do not speak. None of the puppets mention them expect Colin. They are decimal numbers even though computers use the binary numerical system. Digital Spring The Digital Spring appears in Digital World. It is a pink spring with eyes. Digital Clouds The Digital Clouds appears in the Digital World. Digital World Door The Digital World Door appears for a brief moment when Colin shows the puppets what there is to do in the digital world. Graphs When inside the digital world, the three puppets each look through a door. Yellow Guy looks through the first door, where he sees a pie chart, a bar graph, a line graph, and an oblong respectively. Eventually, he encounters nothing. The first two graphs, the pie chart and bar graph are smiling however the line graph is not. Camera The camera appears when Duck Guy says "Digital Style!" for the third time. It jumps and takes a picture of him. Horse The horse appears behind Duck Guy when he is wearing a cowboy outfit. It strangely has two eyes on one side of its head. Shapes The shape appears on the computer that Red Guy uses. They include a red triangle, green square and yellow circle. Clapper Board The clapper board appears when Red Guy encounters the creep remake of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1. It is a black and white clapper board with eyes, a play button and the word cut. Appears in Episode 5 Phone The phone is a red telephone with a face that appears in Roy's Kitchen attached to the wall. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Unconfirmed Gender Category:Animated Characters Category:Puppets Category:Episode 1 Category:Episode 1 characters Category:Episode 2 Category:Episode 2 characters Category:Episode 3 Category:Episode 3 characters Category:Episode 4 Category:Episode 4 characters Category:Episode 5 Category:Episode 5 characters Category:Episode 6 Category:Episode 6 Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Unconfirmed Name